Illyana Rasputina
Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina (Magik) is a mutant and sorceress. Relationships *Efim Rasputin (great-great-grandfather, deceased) *Grigory Rasputin (great-grandfather, deceased) *Elena Rasputina (great-grandmother, deceased) *Ivan Rasputin (great-great-uncle, deceased) *Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) *Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) *Piotr Rasputin (brother) *Mikhail Rasputin (brother) *Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) *Anatoly Rasputin (paternal uncle) *Peter (nephew) *Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) *Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) *Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) *Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased) *Pavel Plotnick (distant paternal relative) *Lamar Plotnick (distant paternal relative) *Lavinia Plotnick (distant paternal relative) *Grisha (distant paternal relative) *Yuri Rasputin (distant paternal relative, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Stepping discs: Illyana has the ability to mentally control "stepping discs," which allow herself and others to teleport across interstellar distances or through time. The discs are part of a dimension known as Limbo. The dimension is specifically known alternately as "Demonic Limbo", "Limbo-Belasco", or "Otherplace". However, when Illyana mentally calls for a stepping disc, she must use Limbo as a midway point before she can teleport to an alternate location. It is not known if she was genetically predetermined to travel through Limbo or if she does so because it was the alternate dimension she was instinctively aware of, having been spirited there as a child. Illyana has succeeded in teleporting herself across continents, to other continents, and even across interplanetary and intergalactic distances on occasion. Apparently, she can mentally scan Limbo while on Earth in order to locate whoever she wishes to teleport from Limbo down to her. *''Time travel:'' Unlike most other teleporters, Illyana can teleport through time as well as space. She has teleported moments, days, or centuries into the past or future. Especially early on, she had difficulty modulating this ability and would often inadvertently travel through time and space when intending to teleport only through space. Illyana was told by Doctor Strange that she has potential for great feats of manipulating time on a wider scale. Sorcery: Illyana is the Sorceress Supreme of her Limbo dimension. The extent of her powers there are all-powerful and powerful demons of Limbo do not dare challenge her. She has access to Belasco's store of mystical knowledge. Illyana's sorcery is a unique mix of black magic that she learned from Belasco and whit emagic which she was taught by an alternate reality version of Ororo Munroe. On one occasion, Illyana was shown to have easily inhibited the powers of the Enchantress while in Limbo despite the Enchantress being a powerful sorceress in her own right. Illyana is capable of casting binding spells, energy blasts, projecting an astral form, and other talents. *''Mystical armor:'' The more that Illyana uses her magical power on any occasion, the more mystical armor appears on her body. The nature and origin of this armor is as yet unknown. Along with the armor, Illyana's appearance becomes more demonic, including horns, hooves, or a tail. The mystical power is a natural power of whoever rules in Limbo. Limbo control: Illyana's Limbo is not a void, but rather a small pocket dimension that is tenuously connected to the true Limbo where time does not pass and, as a result, no one ages or dies. The matter within Illyana's Limbo can be shaped and transformed by the thoughts and emotions of herself. Psionic shields: She has impenetrable psionic shields, most likely as a result of the time she spent in Limbo and the effects of her partially demonic soul. As such, even powerful telepaths cannot read her thoughts or sense her mind. Abilities Magical knowledge: '''Illyana is highly skilled in the black magic of Limbo granted by the patron of Belasco, Chthon, as well as whit emagic of Earth granted by the patron of Storm's lineage, Oshtur. '''Combat: '''Illyana is also highly skilled in ancient weaponry, typically axes and swords. Even without her soul sword, she led an attack on the hordes of rebelling demons using only an axe without suffering any injuries and succeeding in quelling their rebellion. '''Multilingual: Being a native Russian, Illyana was telepathically taught Englnish by Charles Xavier over the course of a single night by programming it into her brain while she slept. As such, she is fluent in both English and Russian. Weaknesses Mystical limitations: Illyana's magical abilities are far more limited in Earth's dimension. Dark half: The use of dark magic or intense emotions can cause her demonic form, Darkchylde, to emerge. Stepping disc burden (formerly): The further she travels with her stepping discs, the less control she has. If she doesn't concentrate while teleporting, she can inadvertently teleport through time as well as space. Going through time is far worse than simply traversing space; after such jaunts, she is psychically drained and must regain her strength before attempting another teleport. Illyana has since honed this ability and no longer has difficulty differentiating time and space with vast jumps. Category:Mutants Category:Sorcerers